overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Noble
Noble (貴族) is a generic term for an individual who is a member of the upper class or aristocracy. So far, it is a job class that seems to only exist in the New World. Background Nobles are an integral part of human society in the New World. They are the ruling heads of their territories and populations. In a feudal nation, nobles were statesmen that served the head of the country, acting as advisers.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Ranks The Nobility possesses a hierarchy based on their titles. In the Baharuth Empire, blood-related relatives of the Emperor would be Dukes, and below them were Marquesses, Earls, Viscounts, and Barons. A Margrave was equivalent to a Marquis in the Empire. It was the highest rank that a non-blood related noble could reach, excluding marriage.  Such a noble had a large private army, a wide and vast territory and could make their own laws to a limited extent. A Margrave was seen as a Marquis and was nothing more than a change in title.Overlord First Half Chapter 93: Negotiations Part 6 Known Nobles Known Noble Groups * Five Great Nobles * Furt Family * Six Great Nobles * Southern Noble Alliance Abilities and Powers Nobles were the hereditary rulers within a feudal nation. They were a privileged class and gained their wealth from taxes and tolls they levied in their assigned domains. The only ones that the nobles acknowledge was their sovereign lord. However, due to their elitism and privileges, most nobles abused their power and authority, resulting in bitterness towards them by the commoners.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Besides merchants, nobles were also able to handle platinum coins in international trade.Overlord First Half Chapter 11: Knowledge For nobles, their mansions were their status symbol. Although it was ostentatious, it was meant to keep appearances with their fellow other nobles. Whether it be artworks, jewelry, clothing, mansions, and gardens, all these were the tools of war for nobles to use in their own battlefield.Overlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 Even for nobles, it was common for those who could not inherit the household to become butlers or maids. The more prestigious a noble's title, the likelier they wished to employ such servants under them.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up On the other hand, if a noble was the eldest of the siblings and wanted to succeed in the family, this would usually happen rather late in their lives. They had to at least be roughly thirty years old. Prior to this, nobles were given an allowance to spend as much as they wished, by their fathers who were the head of their family households. In the event that they have already married adults with children, nobles are given an invitation to places like a mansion for their own leisure or entertainment. There, they have access to wine, women, drugs, and so on. Along the way, a conversation between fellow nobles in a similar situation can result in the nobles building closer relationships with one another. In doing so, they can simultaneously enjoy themselves while establishing connections.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth Trivia * In the Re-Estize Kingdom, only nobles could gain the status of a knight.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses * Maids that worked in the Valencia Palace that were actually daughters of noble families. * Typically whereas commoners possessed two names, nobles possessed three. And lastly titled people like royalty had four names.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Re-Estize Kingdom * It is highly possible for female nobles who were stripped away of their wealth to be sold off to Slavery as slaves especially by their own parents. Particularly, the parents of Arche Eeb Rile Furt did just that to their two remaining daughters after the oldest one passed away. References }}pl:Szlachcic Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes